Everyday Spectacle
by 01JJL
Summary: It wasn't an everday spectacle to see Sena tired at morning practice and not tired from waking up early, but doing some vigorous training with a certain linebacker the night before. It isn't like that you pervs! Sexual implications ShinSena


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Eyeshield 21.

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Shin x Sena

**Author's Notes:** Haha, well I had an idea about how Sena was tired and Shin was training with him the night before and Shin would eventually end up saying, "But, Kobayakawa, you were under me most of the time." It just seemed really funny at the time! I would love it if you reviewed on this on, by the way.

* * *

Sena Kobayakawa was tired. While the rest of Team Japan was doing their usual morning drills and exercises, Sena was just trudging along, barely being able to carry his own weight around. And that was saying something.

Riku, noticing something was wrong with his friend today, walked up to him and patted him on the back. "You okay there, Sena?"

Sena looked up at Riku and smiled then yawned. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all." He yawned again. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

Just as soon as Sena opened his mouth to answer him, Shin walked up to Sena and stared at him questioningly.

"Did I tire you out last night, Kobayakawa?"

The entire Team Japan snapped their heads over into their direction; eyes widened and mouths hanging open (excluding Hiruma, of course). Even Agon had a look of surprise on his face. Che. Who knew the chibi-trash had it in him.

Sena's eyes widened at his realization of what the others were probably all thinking. He blushed from head to toe while screaming. "I-It wasn't like _that_! We were just training!"

Mizumachi, while ignoring the last comment Sena said, made cat calls and wolf whistles while giving him the thumbs up. "You finally got some, short stuff! Good job, even though you were probably under him most of the time!"

How could he say that with even batting an eyelash! It was an impossibility to think he would do… do _that_… with another guy!

"No! I-I wasn't!" Sena tried to make the situation clear that he didn't do _that _with another guy. But the blush, the one that refused to leave his face, wasn't helping. "T-Tell them, Shin-san!"

Shin wasn't going to be a big help either with what had come out of his mouth next.

"You were beneath me most of the time, Kobayakawa. Why do you deny it so fervently?"

Why? Why can't the ground just swallow him up right now?

There were a couple of gasps and he could see Hiruma out of the corner of his eye laughing like a hyena.

"Shi-Shin-san, please don't say that. It's giving other people the wrong idea!" Sena's face was so red it could rival any tomato. "Like I said before, we were just training! That's all!"

"But it is the truth." Shin gave him an even more questioning look.

Riku, deciding he had been ignored long enough, walked up to Shin and looking him straight in the face, eyes narrowing into slits. "You, you're going to take responsibility for this."

"Riku! Not you too!"

Now Sena was going to die of embarrassment, why couldn't someone shoot him and get it over with already!

"I already told you, we weren't doing anything last night but training! He was trying to make me faster for the upcoming games and kept spear tackling me and why won't any of you listen to me!"

He was trying to gain their attention, but failed at it… again.

"Ah." Shin gave Riku a curt nod in agreement.

"But listen closely, if you break his heart or hurt him in any other way, I _will_ find you personally and shred you up into millions of little pieces and feed them to the fish." With that, Riku looked towards Sena and gave him a lopsided grin. "I hope he makes you happy, Sena."

Sena just stared wordlessly at him. He stared wordlessly at all of them, until he felt a hand sneak around his waist and pick him up. He looked up and saw they were heading towards the end of the field where the locker rooms resided.

Nooooooo! Where were they going!

"Hiruma, we request to stop practicing for today."

Hiruma just looked at them and laughed again. He couldn't help it, it was all just too fucking hilarious to him.

"Kekeke, of course!"

It amazed everyone there that he agreed… but as they were heading out, Hiruma just had to open his big mouth again and say:

"Just don't fuck him close to a game day! It wouldn't work out if he was too tired to play!"

Sena screamed at this and looked up at Shin, whose eyes darkened with… something… considerably before he took off towards the locker room at full speed with Sena in his arms.

"Wait, no! I told you nothing happened! Someone believe me and help me out!"

All the while Musashi walked up beside Hiruma and said. "You knew they were just training last night, didn't you?"

Hiruma looked at him, maniacally grinning. "Kekeke, of course I did! But it's more fun to create confusion! Besides, it will release some sexual frustration between the two of them!"

"Shin-san, wait, stop! No! Noo! Noooooo! Someone, please!"

In the end, no one had listened to his pleas for help and just kept on practicing.

Monsters.


End file.
